


a bad night turned worse

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Poor Colby, Sad! Colby, Song Lyrics, as the bad guy, solby, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: Colby turned around, thinking it was probably one of his friends. To his surprise, it was a complete stranger standing in front of him. The man was tall, taller than Colby, his eyes were blown wide, and a large, terrifying smile rested on his lips. Colby quickly tensed up, getting ready to run if necessary.“Hey pretty boy.”





	a bad night turned worse

_ Sneaky, greedy, money seeking, always peeping, fucking creeping _

Colby stood in the corner of a relatively busy club, his hand gently gripping a club soda, as he looked at the sweaty dancing bodies in front of him. 

_ Got it on the down low, so you think you always squeaky _

Colby’s eyes focused on his best friends all dancing around each other. A pang of loneliness ran through Colby’s chest, making his chest feel heavy.   
  


With a small sigh, Colby straightened up and stopped leaning on the wall. Slowly, he started trying to make his way out of the club. He couldn’t leave his friends, he was the designated driver, but he figured it was okay to step outside until they were ready to leave. Colby wasn’t feeling it anyway. Just as Colby was about to walk out the double doors, he felt a hand press against his shoulder.    
  


Colby turned around, thinking it was probably one of his friends. To his surprise, it was a complete stranger standing in front of him. The man was tall, taller than Colby, his eyes were blown wide, and a large, terrifying smile rested on his lips. Colby quickly tensed up, getting ready to run if necessary. 

“Hey pretty boy.” The man said, his breath reeking of Jack Daniel’s. 

“Um, hi?” Colby asked, obviously uncomfortable to anyone looking. The man didn’t seem to notice. Either that, or he didn’t care. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” The man asked, his smile impossibly growing. 

  
  
“Oh, uh, no thank you. I’m actually here with friends.” Colby said, his body growing rigid when he felt the man grab his waist. 

  
  
“Come on baby, I just want to have some fun.” The man said, his smile not leaving his face. 

  
  
“No.” Colby said before trying his best to break away. 

  
  
The man moved his hands from Colby’s waist, to Colby’s wrists, trying to keep him from leaving. 

“Please let me go. I don’t want to go anywhere with you. Leave me the fuck alone.” Colby growled, annoyance overflowing inside of him. 

The man’s smile fell away, making him even more terrifying to Colby. 

“No. Come with me now.” The man said as he started dragging Colby out of the club. Even as Colby struggled and tried wiggling out of the man's grip, he wouldn’t let go. 

“Let go of me!” Colby yelled as they made it into the freezing cold night air. 

The man was silent as he continued walking. 

  
  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing!” Colby heard a familiar voice yell from behind him.    
  
Sam. 

  
  
Colby whipped his head around as the man started running, taking Colby along with him. 

  
  
Colby’s eyes started to water as he realized what the man was trying to do. 

  
  
He was going to get kidnapped. 

Colby started to scream at the top of his lungs as he saw Sam and his friends running towards the man. 

  
  
Colby broke one of his hands loose and punched the man in the face. 

“Get the hell off of me!” Colby said before finally breaking free, just in time as the man quickly got tackled by Elton and Corey. 

  
  
Colby rubbed his wrists as he noticed how tight the man actually had been holding them. They were rubbed raw. 

“Colby!” Sam yelled as he pulled the sobbing 23 year old into his chest. 

“Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you right?” Sam asked as he pulled away to look Colby over.  Sam quickly noticed Colby’s blueish purple wrists and pulled him into another hug.    


Colby found himself trying to ignore the yelling that was coming from around him, as well as the police sirens that were making there way towards the scene. 

Sam pulled away from Colby before walking over to the man that was laying on the ground writhing in pain. 

  
  
“ _ What if I had told your mother, her son was a cruel motherfucker?”  _ Sam asked before stomping on the mans face, sharp crack echoing into the night.    
  



End file.
